BLEACH ON THE BEACH
by makotouchmybanana
Summary: A trip to the beach will change our lead characters' lives. Prologue to the drinking contest! Chapter 8 up! Totally IchiRuki. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH ON THE BEACH

Fic rating: T

Genre: Romance/ General

Summary: Inspired by the bonus pages in bleach manga, "Bleach on the Beach". It was so funny. I forgot the chapter number. Hehehe.

Pairings: mainly IchiRuki

Trivia: my first ever pic for almost two years! Reviews are appreciated.

**Bleach on the Beach**

**Chapter one**

"Sugoi!" Rukia exclaimed. "So this is a beach. Really nice."

She looked around to marvel her surroundings.

"This is really nice, Orihime-san!" Matsumoto praised her.

"Thank you, Rangiku-chan. I used to go here with my other friends every summer. So since that all of our problems are finished, why we don't go here." Orihime said happily.

They are at a certain beach away from Karakura. Ichigo's whole group and also the Soul Society people. Kyouraku-taichou was away from the group ever since they got at the beach.

Then, Nanao approached him and asked, " Like what are you doing, taichou?"

"Since that we are in a beach, and full of happy people, I'm looking obviously for bikini-clad women." He said, smiling.

Nanao picked up a block of wood somewhere and smacked him at the head.

"Why, my Nanao-chan?! That hurts!" he said and crying dramatically.

_Back to our group…_

Ichigo grunted. "I hate going to trips like this."

"Then why did you come?" Ishida asked. "Was it because of Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing." Ishida mumbled and trying to hide his happiness in annoying Ichigo.

Before Ichigo will say his comeback…

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What do you want midget?!" he said.

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted at him and smacked him at the head.

"What's that? Ne, Ichigo?" she asked pointing at a girl who was eating an ice cream.

"That's an ice cream, Rukia." Ichigo replied.

"Can I have one?" she asked like a little girl.

"Hell no." Ichigo said flatly.

"Why Can't I?" Rukia yelled at him. Suddenly she grabbed his neck and started to choke him.

"Let go of me, you little she-devil!!" Ichigo said trying to stop her from killing him.

"No. Not until you bought that… that…um… ice cream! Yeah!" Rukia said and gripping his neck harder.

At last, Ichigo surrendered. "Ok! OK! Just let go of me!" he pleaded.

"Sure." She said letting go of him. " Come on we must hurry, Ichigo! I heard that thing melts!"

"Aren't they sweet?" Nemu asked Ishida at her side.

"Yeah, they are. Whatever the plan goes well anyway."

"Plan?" she asked.

"Why we are all here is because to relieve the romantic tension of all the couple potentials here. Like those two." He pointed at Ichigo and Rukia.

"What do you mean by that, Ishida?" someone asked behind them. It was Byakuya.

"Umm…"

"Does that involve my sister? And that Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Well yes." Ishida answered nervously.

"Well count me in you little plan." Byakuya said at Ishida.

"Wait! You?!"

"Yes."

"Um ok. Sure." Ishida said.

Oh god that was really tiring! Sorry this chapter is so short. If you like it, review me. Any way reviews are appreciated. SEE you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH **

Chapter 2: Room for Two

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: Teen

Author's Notes: My second chapter! Again, reviews are appreciated. Flames will be totally ignored! I guess…

**Bleach on the Beach**

**Chapter 2: Room for Two**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Momo shouted at them, with Ukitake looking at a map and Hitsugaya looking unaffected on what was happening around him.

All of them followed Momo towards a certain house. I mean more like a mansion.

"So I guess this is the house." Ukitake said, sighing in relief of finally finding their sort of rest house. "Wow this is really big for all of us! Kuchiki! Hey! Where in the hell is Kuchiki-Taichou?!"

"He's here, taichou!" Kiyone said. Ukitake looked around and saw Byakuya approaching him.

"So is this the house?" he asked him.

"Yes. Aren't you going in?" Byakuya asked. "Here." He handed Ukitake the house key. And he left. (I don't know where but I guess he'll be looking for girls! UnByakuya-ish, really. Stop really. He's mine)

_Ok back to the story…_

"I think there is going to be a lot of things that is going to happen here." Ikkaku predicted while looking at the house.

"So now you are a psychic." Yumichika said. " I guess there really is."

"I want to find out about this." He said and left. Yumichika sighed when suddenly Yachiru jumped on his back.

"YUMI-KUN! Come on! Stop staring like that! Let's go swimming!" she shouted.

"Ok."

xxx

_Inside the house…_

Ukitake was there and handing out keys to the people. They are assigned to their roommates.

"Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-kun!" he said and handing Renji a key.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou."

"So that's it!" Ukitake said. "The room can only hold two people ok?!" he shouted at the group.

"Hai!!!" they all said.

"Now go and enjoy your days here." He said finally. "Now I sound like a tour guide. I hate this." He whispered. Suddenly he noticed something.

"A key?" he asked as he looked at it. "Did I forget someone?"

"My sister and that Kurosaki, remember?" Byakuya said calmly at his back.

Ukitake looked at him and said, "It's not my business but are you up to something good? Or bad?"

"It's not your business, Ukitake." Byakuya replied. "Just give them that-"

All of a sudden, somebody recklessly blasted the door like hell. It was Ichigo. Not just Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo and Rukia slung on his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!!" Rukia bellowed, struggling off his hold.

"Not until you calm down, midget!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Calm down?! Oh! I am calm down! See?!" Rukia snapped angrily. Then she saw Byakuya. "Nii-sama! Help! Please!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. He doesn't want to get in between the moment of _their lovers quarrel._

"Kurosaki. Let go of my sister." Byakuya ordered.

"Oh yeah sure." Ichigo replied and carelessly letting Rukia off his shoulder and landing on her bottom.

"Way to go, you idiot!" Rukia said and yanked his hair.

"Ow!" Ichigo moaned in pain. "Stop that!"

"Will you both shut up!" Ukitake shouted. "Here take it or I swear I'm going to strangle both of you!!" handing them the key.

Ichigo and Rukia went quiet. "What's this?" Rukia asked as she took the key.

"Key to your room." Ukitake said. "You and Ichigo's room."

"Oh okay." Rukia said calmly. "Wait! Me and Ichigo's room?!"

"No way! I am not going to sleep with this girl!" Ichigo said, completely annoyed now.

"Sorry no can do." Byakuya interrupted Ukitake. "You have nothing to do except you have to sleep with her. Ok I'm off. See you all."

When he was leaving, he passed Ichigo and whispered, "You are so lucky, Kurosaki. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be where you are now. You'll thank me later." And he left.

"Thank him? For what?" Ichigo thought.

Little didn't he know that Ichigo was falling in Byakuya's plans.

That's it! Second chapter finished! Wow. Byakuya's getting a move at his plans! Really unByakuya-ish.

So keep those reviews coming and it will be again appreciated!

See you in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 3: Woman on Top

xxx

Hello I'm back. I'm supposed to update soon but my internet connection sucked up the good time. So, here I am once again and uploading another chapter for my pretty pointless fanfic. From now on I don't really care if you will read it or not. If you want to, go ahead.

xxx

**Bleach on the Beach **

**Chapter 3: Woman on Top**

Once they entered the room, Rukia's mouth didn't stop from talking. Or in short, shouting.

"I can't believe this!" Rukia screamed in anger. "First, I had a trouble with you with that ice cream. Next, I'm in big trouble again because I am sharing a room with the most annoying carrot head in the whole universe! This is the worst day of my entire life!" she continued as she plopped herself on the bed.

"Will you please shut up?!" Ichigo shouted at her. "And what do you mean the most annoying?! Judge yourself first before you go and shout that crap!"

"Oh yeah? I don't need that 'judgment' to myself!" Rukia said. "Anyway, you are totally annoying!"

"Yes, annoying. At least I'm not that _small_." Ichigo said as comeback to her, accenting on the last word.

"Small? Who are you calling small?" Rukia asked, as she jolt up from the bed and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Is there anyone else in the room?" this time he looked at her.

Rukia is trembling in anger. "That's it!!!" she shouted jumping at Ichigo.

"Wah! Let go of me, you midget!" he shouted at her as he tumbled on the bed with Rukia.

Now, they are struggling for both of their lives. _In the bed. _(You get the message. Just imagine a well-toned guy under a beautiful petite girl... whatever!)

Ichigo managed to get a hold of her wrists. Avoiding her from attacking him by her hands. Meanwhile, Rukia was trying hard for him to let go.

"Wait 'till I get a hold of you, Strawberry!!!" Rukia yelled, trying to free herself from Ichigo's grip and looking forward on killing him.

"Oh really?!" Ichigo said, urging her from doing it. "Ne, midget?!" 

"Shut up, Kurosaki!"

"I will, Kuchiki! If you will just let me go!"

But before Rukia speaks, somebody opened the door. It was Renji.

"Hey do you guys mind if you lower your voices 'cause…" he halted because he saw Rukia and Ichigo in a position that is quite awkward.

Renji slightly blushed (unusual). "Sorry for interrupting you, guys. Enjoy." And he immediately closed the door.

Rukia and Ichigo were both speechless. He must have taken the wrong message.

Suddenly it hit them.

"Get off me, you midget!" Ichigo shouted and pushing her off him. "You are taking advantage of me!"

"Dream on, you arrogant bastard!" Rukia snapped. "Go suck in hell!" As she get off him.

As soon Ichigo sat up, he said "If you want to take advantage of me Rukia, you can ask me. It's fine with me. Don't worry." And he had that cocky smile on his face.

She blushed. "Shut up."

_Outside the room…_

"What in the hell are they doing in there?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You don't want to know." Renji replied calmly.

"Well as her brother, I want to know." Byakuya demanded, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Hai, kuchiki-taichou." And he told him what he saw.

"Really?" Byakuya said. "It's okay."

"OKAY?!"

"Byakuya, this is taking to far." Ukitake said, listening to their conversation.

"As long as Kurosaki is happy." Ishida butted in. "Right, Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Taichou. What exactly are you up to?" Renji asked.

Byakuya smiled. "You will see in a couple of days."

xxx

Chapter 3 is finished! And my hand hurts from typing! Oh how I remembered the time I used to type my projects in school. As in typing **12 stanzas **of pure torture but I use to like writing poems. When my teacher reads it, she said it's pointless. No connection to the title. I even wrote a poem inspired by the song, D'technolife of UVERworld! Maybe that's why my teacher didn't understand it…

Well anyway, at least I'm expressing myself in writing poems. It shows my true colors! It's not that I'm poetic or anything. It's my way of releasing anger to the world.

Oh god! I have to stop writing about my life around here. It will cause some tears sobs.

Crap, I'm pathetic and dramatic. WOW! It rhymes! I'm poetic! laughs

P.S.

This also serves as my blog as I update any chapters. I'll tell you all about my adventures of my everyday life. I hope you are looking forward it than my fanfiction! sighs


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 4: Prologue to Truth

Hello again! This is me again Patricia at your service and to annoy you again. So how am I doing? I need to know so please I need to know what your reaction to my fic is.

Oh yes this is chapter 4. I can't believe I got too far. I almost forgot. I think I will have problem updating for my fic because here in Philippines classes start at June so I don't think I can update new chapters. This prologue chapter delivers you the truth behind Kuchiki-san's inner feelings towards Kurosaki-kun.

See you.

xxx

**Bleach on the Beach**

**Chapter 4: Prologue to Truth**

_At the kitchen…_

Hitsugaya was there eating ice cream while Momo was experimenting something with Inoue.

"No, Hinamori-san," Inoue said. "Put that first and then the sweet been paste."

"Oh, okay." Momo replied, totally doesn't know what they are doing.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was looking at the both of them. Like, what are they doing?, he thought. Suddenly he noticed the group on the dinner table, whispering something to one another.

"Why don't we just lock them at the room?" Ishida suggested.

"That's too weak, Ishida!" Ukitake said. "Any other suggestions?" he asked the group.

"Well, why don't I make Kuchiki-san wear something too sexy and seduce Kurosaki-kun!" Matsumoto said happily.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Rukia can't even wear a bikini." Renji said.

"Don't worry! I'll make her." She said. "Right, Ukitake-taichou?"

"We'll try Matsumoto's plan first then if it doesn't work, try another one ok?"

"Try another what?" Hitsugaya asked, as he creeped up behind them.

"Wah! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto shouted in surprise.

"What are you planning, Matsumoto? Are you up to something crooked?" he asked.

"Nothing, captain! Honestly!" she said.

If you are planning to get Kurosaki and Kuchiki together, think of something more that is really effective."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked. "Are you really convinced that they should be together?"

"Yeah. Their too obvious. When they are together and all that. There really something on those two." He explained.

"I can't believe Hitsugaya-taichou has sixth sense about love." Matsumoto said.

"Shut up."

xxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia had been quiet for some time since that incident. It's too awkward for the both of them. So, Ichigo broke the silence.

"Oi, Rukia." He said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Aren't you going outside?" Ichigo asked. _This is really stupid_, he thought.

"For what?"

He sighed. "You really are stupid, aren't you? To swim, of course!"

_Outside the door…_

"Get a move on, Matsumoto!"

"Well Mr. Smarty pants! You go ahead!"

"Will you both shut up?! Both of you will mess up the plan! Matsumoto, go ahead!"

"Yes, taichou." And she went inside the room.

_Inside…_

"You go ahead, if you want!" Rukia shouted at him

Then, Matsumoto blasted the door, surprising the both of them

"Hello Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun!" she greeted in her high pitched voice like Rukia.

"Hello…Matsumoto-san." Rukia replied, smiling at her.

"Good day Kurosaki-kun! How are you today?" Matsumoto asked him.

Ichigo just nodded not looking at her and continued reading the manga in front of him.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, do you mind going out for a second? I'm just going to talk to Rukia-chan ok?"

Ichigo nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto began. "How are you? I really do hope that Kurosaki is treating you right? Hmm?"

"Yeah, sometimes." She replied.

"Kuchiki-san, can I ask you something personal? If you don't mind?"

Rukia smiled at her. "Sure."

"Ok." She said and took a deep breath. "Oh god! This is so way hard to ask!"

"Huh?" Rukia said, completely confused now. "What is it Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto took a deep breath again. "Do you like or love Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia looked at her. Her eyes widened in pure shock.

**To be continued…**

**OoOoOoO**

End of chapter 4! That really sucks, isn't it? Hanging the story like that. Especially leaving you hanging around.

I am really wondering if I did something wrong writing this story 'cause I jumped immediately in the truth of Rukia's feelings towards the all-mighty Kurosaki-kun.

And did read the chapter 273 of the bleach manga? It's really cool! Grimmjow is really a hunk! I will do everything to have him and to be mine! But he is being chummy with Orihime! I really, really, really, hate her! First Ichigo, then Ulquorria, then Grimmjow! Who's next? I believe she also has this unsolved romantic mystery with Ishida!

Sorry, guys! I am really a hardcore Ichiruki fan! So, sorry!

Oh yeah, my friend, Kaye is taking her scholarship exam on Saturday! I really do hope she will do fine! She is a smart, nice and funny girl yet so naughty! Ooops, totally forgot! And she is available. This is her e-mail: somebody who wants to be her friend, invite her to friendster!

So, see you all again next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 5: The Truth

The truth hurts, or so they say. But in this kind of truth, it is so way sweet and never hurts. We only wish that the boy she was talking about is listening…or not…

**What in the deepest of hell am I talking about?!** If you want to know, read this chapter. I guess this the first time I have a favorite chapter in my fanfiction.

And for all those people who reviewed my fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I wish I could meet you and give you a nice, big hug! I love to give hugs and love to be hugged by anybody especially if Ichigo will hug me.

I guess I'll just keep on dreaming, I guess.

**OoOoOo**

_Matsumoto took a deep breath again. "Do you like or love Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Rukia looked at her. Her eyes widened in pure shock._

**OoOoOo**

That question sends Rukia laughing on her head off.

"Is it really that funny?" Matsumoto asked. "I guess you are really laughing it off to drop the subject."

"What?" Rukia said "What makes you say that I like Ichigo? There are a lot of people to fall in love with…"

"…And that includes Kurosaki-kun." Matsumoto continued for her.

"Shut up! Anyway what makes you think that I love him?"

Matsumoto sighed. "Rukia-chan, it's really obvious. The way you look at him, the way you act when he's around. It's really obvious."

Rukia looked at her. Was it really obvious? It's the truth that she loves Ichigo ever since that she began living with him. That emotion really overwhelmed her so she tried to refuse the truth. But the feeling instantly ate her all the way. So in short she is completely head over heals in love with him and she didn't even know the reason why she is so in love with him.

Rukia bit her lip. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked worriedly.

"What?!" Matsumoto shouted. "You really like him?"

"I thought you already knew and it is obvious." Rukia replied.

"No I mean I just couldn't believe it!" she said. "You, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the so called princess of Kuchiki clan, is so madly in love with Kurosaki Ichigo! What would your dear brother have to say about this?"

"No, please, Matsumoto-san," Rukia pleaded.

"Why? I'm sure he'll be so happy."

"Happy? Ichigo is Nii-sama's mortal enemy! If he finds out that I'm in love with him, I'm so sure that he will kill me!" Rukia shouted.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Matsumoto said. "So, are you ready to tell Ichigo the truth?"

"No way! I'm not going to tell him!" Rukia said.

"Why not?"

"He'll make fun of me! And of course, he doesn't want this stupid feeling to destroy his manly pride." She explained, thinking about the consequences if she had told him the truth. "And… and…"

"And what, Kuchiki-san? I'm listening." She said smiling at her.

"And maybe he will not return my feelings." She whispered.

"Look, Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto said. "If you are in love you must be ready to face anything. Everything. If you are in love, be ready to get hurt."

"But sometimes love will make you happy. And I'm sure that will happen to you and Kurosaki."

Suddenly…

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san! I will support you all the way!" Ukitake said appearing from nowhere.

"And since I told you to come here, Ukitake-taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Don't worry Rukia. Everything will turn out fine." Renji said, also appearing from nowhere.

Rukia was so shocked. They had heard everything! Oh my God!

"Please all of you! Never tell anyone what you had heard! I'm so all gonna beat your lives and make your life a living hell! I swear!"

"Why are you so upset?! Did you and Kurosaki-kun have a fight?"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted.

**OoOoOo**

What will happen next? Oh I don't know. I really don't know! I also can't believe that there are so many people that hate Orihime! So that is all, folks!

The chapter is so way short isn't it?

I'll make it up to you next time. I'll give you something to look out for. Ichigo's secret.

That's all. See you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 6: Ichigo the Liar

Oh! Chapter 6! Finally, I am giving all my best shot on this fic 'cause I do not know if I can write another chapter because, again, classes will start on June and I need to get ready because I am in a graduating class (4th year high school). I am so nervous! I didn't graduate yet but I am so way nervous! What is going to happen to me in college?

I DO NOT KNOW! I REALLY DON NOT KNOW!

So please, help me, God!

Forget my whining and just read the latest chapter…

**OoOoOo**

**Bleach on the Beach**

**Chapter 6: Ichigo the Liar**

While Ichigo was shooed out of the _his _room by Matsumoto, he went straight to the living room and finding a small group of men around the center table nervously looking at a bottle in the middle of the table.

"Like, what are you doing?" he asked Renji, who was already left Rukia in the room.

"What are you an idiot? Of course we are playing spin the bottle!" he shouted at him.

"Do you want to join, Kurosaki-kun?" Yumichika asked him.

"What do I look like a pansy to you? That game is only for kids and _idiots_." Ichigo replied, emphasizing on the italicized word and looking at Renji.

Then, Byakuya interrupted. "Why, Kurosaki? Are you a coward?"

Ichigo looked at him, irritated and angry. "What did you say, Kuchiki?"

"I said you are a coward." He replied flatly.

"Fine. You want it that way, you are going to get way." Ichigo said, sitting down beside Renji.

"That's good! The more the merrier!" Zaraki said.

"Okay game!" Yumichika said. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine." Byakuya said and started to spin the bottle.

The bottle kept on spinning then slowing down. Yumichika, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Byakuya and so on until it reached Renji and then… Ichigo!

"Yes! It is Kurosaki-kun!" Yumichika said. "Byakuya go ahead."

"What?! You mean Byakuya will ask me?!"

"Yes." Byakuya said. "So? Truth or dare? If you are not a coward, you can choose both. Once you said truth, no take backs and same with dare."

"Truth." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Answer my question truthfully or else. Got that? I will give you a chance to choose dare because maybe your body cannot take the question."

"Are you threatening me?" Ichigo asked. "I don't want dare 'coz maybe you will make do some stupid stuff."

"Okay, Kurosaki. Answer my question." Byakuya said.

"Bring it on."

Byakuya sighed. "Do you have feelings for my sister?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What kind of question is that?!"

Suddenly, all of the guys around them started laughing.

"Come on, Ichigo." Renji said. "I know that you like Rukia. Every one of us knows your deepest secret."

"Shut up!"

"Just say yes or no. That is fine with me." Byakuya said.

"Look, Byakuya," he started. "Why would I love your dear sister? I mean there's Renji and other guys you can bet to love her."

Ichigo regretted what he had said about Renji and Rukia.

"Ichigo, shut your mouth." Renji said. "I _love_ Rukia as a _sister. _Nothing else, got it? And besides, she already likes _someone_."

Ichigo looked at him. "What? You mean the midget fell in love?" then he started laughing. "The guy must be really unlucky!"

What he really meant is, the guy is unlucky once Ichigo's lands his hands, or specifically, his knuckles on this guy.

"I say you are just jealous." Byakuya said.

"No I am not!" Ichigo yelled. "Is there anything to be jealous of?"

"I guess there is." He replied.

"Please, stop fighting." Yumichika said. "Just answer the question, Kurosaki-kun and you will be on your way or continue your fight with Kuchiki-taichou."

Ichigo sighed. "No comment." He said flatly.

Byakuya smirked. "No comment means guilty as charged."

"And why are so convinced that I like Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

It doesn't mean that he don't like Rukia. He likes her as a _friend. _If Byakuya means he likes her in a _different way, _oh no that's impossible! He doesn't love Rukia as in love her like _something else. _(I don't even understand what I am saying here…)

"I don't love her." Ichigo said finally. "Got it? I don't have any disgusting feelings for her."

All of them just stared at him and they knew he is liar.

"Ichigo you liar!" Renji said.

"I'm not a li-" Ichigo was about to say it when Rukia walked in to the room.

"Are you guys fighting again?!" Rukia exclaimed.

All of them pointed at Ichigo. Rukia looked at him. She has this unexplainable expression in her eyes. Something that is called sadness.

Rukia just looked at Ichigo and left them at the room.

"What's up with her?" Renji asked, confused.

Ichigo blinked. What's with her? he thought.

He stood up and walked out, following Rukia.

OxOxO

That's a wrap guys. Sorry that I updated very late. I even fixed a deadline for my story and I didn't even follow it. laughs

I was getting ready for the school year because I'm at a graduating class as I said before. So I'll just update soon so I'll give you all the good parts in my story.

So, bye for now and see you again as I write another pretty pointless story.

And for all those who have a gendou account, I have one and be online every night in the chat room, talking to all sorts of wonderful persons.

Bye-bye!

Truly yours,

Tricia1326


	7. Chapter 7

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 7: Lovers' Quarrel?

Chapter 7! And school's in three weeks! I'm back at school and back to boring lessons that takes me to sleep.

Anyway, just only one year and I'm off to college! I was thinking of taking computer science as my college course. So, I'm could go to U.S.A and escape the evil clutches of the Filipino politicians.

You were wondering, why am I affected by the politics here in the Philippines? It's because the politicians here are pure evil people. Freedom of speech anyone?

OoOoOo

**Bleach on the Beach**

**Chapter 7: Lovers' Quarrel?**

When Ichigo followed Rukia outside the house, he found her, sitting at a bench and looking at the nearly setting sun.

"Hey, Rukia," he called her.

Rukia looked at him for a moment and looked at the sun again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, worried.

"Do you care?" she asked haughtily. "I'm fine anyway. It's just that I'm tired from that long trip."

After that, she stood up and walked past him, leaving Ichigo confused.

"Oi! Rukia!" he called her. But she didn't even turn back.

OoOoO

It was almost nine o'clock when he returned inside the house. As he entered the room, all of the guys are there, watching something on the tv.

"Oh god! That's disgusting!" Momo shouted. "Turn that off!"

Ichigo looked on what they are watching.

"Saw 3?!" he said. "That's for babies."

"Then why don't you watch it alone." Rukia said. "And after watching it, maybe you are going to get scared."

Ichigo looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She replied flatly.

All of the people in the living room looked at the both of them.

"Guys, don't fight here." Renji said helplessly.

"It's not my fault!" Ichigo shouted "It's her fault acting all stupid!"

Rukia stood up. "My fault?! I was just giving a possible suggestion!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, dammit! So, just shut up!" Ichigo spat at her.

"You shut up!" Rukia replied back.

While the two of them are fighting, Renji and the others are watching them instead of the movie.

"You know? This is better than the movie. Popcorn?" Ishida asked, offering Inoue beside him. Inoue nodded.

"I think I should nominate Ichigo for best actor in any awards." Renji said, laughing.

"Yeah."

And so that argument continued on. Rukia and Ichigo didn't mind the people beside them.

"Will you just shut up?!" Ichigo roared back at her.

"No you shut up!" Rukia replied back. "It's just that you are so stupid to understand anyone's feelings. You are such a bastard!"

"Why is this connected to our discussion?!" Ichigo asked. "Did I hurt your precious feelings?"

Rukia looked at him. Is he really that stupid? He really understand the way she feels about him. With that stupid expression on his face, she splashed him with the glass of water on her side.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said. His face soaking wet. "Why did you do that?"

"You deserved it!" Rukia said. "I've had enough of your sick reactions and sick of yourself!"

"Ok! Fine! I don't care anymore!" Ichigo replied. "If you want to hate me so much, then it's ok with me."

"Oh, just go to hell, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"No! You go to hell, Kuchiki Rukia! Why don't you just run to your stuck up of a brother to hear your rants about me!" Ichigo said.

"Hey! Don't you dare call Nii-sama that way!" Rukia said.

Before Ichigo spoke, Renji cut him off.

"Hey guys, why you won't just fix your little problem in an acceptable way?" he asked.

"Acceptable way?" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison.

"Yes. Like drinking contest or something." Ikkaku suggested.

"Drinking contest?" Renji asked. "I think that's a good idea."

"What?!" Ishida shouted. "You can't do that! They're minors, for goodness sake!"

"Rukia-chan isn't." Matsumoto said.

"Ok. Calm down!" Ichigo yelled. "You want drinking contest, you all are going to get it."

Rukia looked at him.

"Why, midget? You scared of drinking?" he asked sarcastically.

"No!" she said. "I'm used to drinking, bakamono!"

To be continued…

OoOoOo

That was tiring!

Oh yeah. There's this one person who reviewed my fic. And it sucked. I don't know if it's a good or bad review. The person said she couldn't stop laughing. Well this message is for you!

If you want to criticize someone's story, do it somewhere else! Got that?! I don't tolerate rudeness in here, you know. I just need an explanation if it's a criticism or something. I just need a good review. And for all those who like to flame stories, you guys suck!

Oh god I'm so angry I want to kill people!

p.s.

I've got a bad temper.. So you guys deal with it!

From,

Tricia1326


	8. Chapter 8

**BLEACH ON THE BEACH**

Chapter 8: When will it stop?!

So I am here once again to deliver you another chapter of my story... And to my surprise I'm so happy today for some reason…

As for now, I hope I'll provide a longer chapter with more surprises!

So read on!

xXx

Bleach on the Beach

Chapter 8: Kampai!

"What?" Byakuya said. "You let my sister to engage into such stupid drinking contest? What in the world are you thinking Renji?"

"I'm sorry, taichou. It's just that… they won't stop their nonsense bickering! For once, please hear me out." Renji explained.

Byakuya sighed. "Well we have nothing to do about that matter anymore. Besides, what's done is done. Next time, don't put yourself in these rigorous activities without my approval ok?"

"Yes, sir!" Renji replied.

"Is there anything else you want? I'd rather not to be disturbed."

"That's all sir! But…" Renji said.

Byakuya looked at him. "What is it, Abarai?"

"Why are you so convinced that Ichigo really likes Rukia? And the same goes for Rukia..." Renji asked.

The captain looked outside the window. "It's just because I do not want her experience her sister's… suffering back then… I don't want to force her to be with other people because in my opinion it is the best for her. I want her to be free with her own choices, with her own decisions all that sort so I chose Kurosaki for her. I can sense that they have this relationship that no one can break." He paused for a moment. "When I look at the both of them, seems like I'm kind of jealous. I've never experienced that kind of feelings from Hisana."

"Kuchiki-taichou…" Renji started.

"Past is past. No one can ever return it nor change it. But as for the future, I think those two will make history… or they already have." Byakuya said with a smile.

"Taichou," Renji started again. "It wasn't like you the way you speak."

He chuckled (unusual for our Byakuya). "Go. I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Ja ne, Taichou" Renji said and left.

xXx

Ichigo and Rukia's room…

Ichigo and Rukia sat opposite to each other, each glaring daggers at each other.

"_You are so dead later, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia thought._

"_You are going to weep, Rukia" Ichigo thought._

"I hate you!" they both said together.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank me for knowing that I'm feeling the same as you."

Rukia smiled back. "Me too."

"Midget…" Ichigo added.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and retorted back. "Strawberry."

"Rukia remind me again," Ichigo started and Rukia looked at her. "Why are we arguing again?"

Rukia took a deep breath in. "It's because you are so stupid and a bit of a show-off."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I wish I never asked…"

"Well it's because you are stupid."

"Shut up you little devil…"

"Sorry for being a headache, Kurosaki-kun!" _I wish you would quit now or I'll erase you in this universe…_

Ichigo looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that I'm looking at you? You are so full of yourself…"

Ichigo looked at her in rage. "Well, you little she-devil, let's see who's better when that little drinking contest is finally on!"

"Well Kurosaki, I, Kuchiki Rukia, will win over your prideful self!"

"You are on smart girl huh?" he said. Then stood up and took her right wrist.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rukia shouted. "I so hate you!"

"Thank you for that! I hate you too!" Ichigo yelled and tries so hard to keep his death grip on her wrist. "Since that I'm so merciful, I suggest you should try to apologize to me!"

"Excuse me!" Rukia said. "Why would I apologize to you?! This is entirely your fault! And please let go of me!"

"No." He spoke simply. Rukia stared at him in disbelief and confusion.

"What?! When I say let go, LET GO!"

"No, Rukia." Ichigo repeated. "You are over a hundred years old yet you possess a maturity of a pre-schooler. I think we should settle this over with like normal teenagers."

Rukia rolled her ayes and sighed. "Please don't go all sexist on me."

He sighed too. "Well I'm not Rukia. I'm just trying to be a gentleman for you."

"The principle is the same, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Baka..."

"Shut it Rukia. For once, please listen to me."

"I'm listening to you, Ichigo! Every minute, every hour, every day and every time we have a conversation. The problem is that you don't listen to me when I talk to you. Whether it is serious or not!"

"Just like I said your opinions are rejected!" Ichigo said. "They are useless anyway and I'm not worried or anything."

"Well, I think your opinions are rejected too!" she spat back. "And from now on this useless girl with her useless opinions will never get on your way!"

With that, Ichigo lets go of her arm, surprised on how she described herself. As soon as he lets go, Rukia ran outside the room, tears started run down her face.

Xxx

So… WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

I'm sure getting weird every single minute. With the upcoming entrance exams, I do not know what to do! And.. I suck at math!

So, that's all! I'll be updating as soon as I can cause there are lot of things to be done like watching HItsugaya kick Ichigo's ass on their next movie! YEY!

Ja na!


End file.
